Memories Part 1Month 1
by Koori Hime
Summary: ...
1. Saying Goodbye

Memories

Part I—Month I

Saying Good-bye

The moving van had pulled up in her drive; I watched with watery eyes on my porch as she moved her things out. Her family was moving to Texas and it broke my heart. I watched as they put the last things of her furniture in the van. I remained brave and we meet in the street.

"Don't forget to write, email and call!"

"I won't…I promise"

"You better!"

"I promise Rose!"

We hugged and I watched as she got into her car and it had started to rain, pelts beating me down on my hair as I let a sob rip through my throat. I wondered around and finally collapsed onto the soft muddy earth and cried into my hands. Sobbing violently, my shoulders shook and I thought back to all of the memories. All that did was made me sob more harshly; I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up with swollen red eyes. This stranger with spiked blonde hair that blew in the shuttering wind and was matted down by the rain; his bangs fell over his eyes in a sexy way. His green eyes swam with curiosity; who is he? Why is he here? He spoke softly; "Are you alright?" I shook my head and wiped my eyes, more tears came and my voice came out all shaky. "N-no…who are you?" He smiled softly and got down on his knees; "My name is Dai…what's yours?" I gave a half smile in return "Tsubaki" the rain had ceased and the sun poked its head out. We both got up and I was covered in rain and mud; I started to walk and Dai caught up.

"Why were you crying?"

"My friend moved away today…" I sniffled, it still hurt to talk about it…I'll get over it…I needed to see who this guy was…is…

He suddenly spoke "What was her name?" he glanced at me before looking ahead again.

I was spiked with anger, but didn't let it show "Rose…why?"

"Just wondering that's all"

"I see…"

Before I knew it, we were at my house. He walked me to the front step and said his goodbyes. I nodded and walked into my house and locked the door. My older brother, Rei came through. His hair fell over his eyes and was as black as a raven's feathers. His blue eyes bore into mine and I blinked. "W-what?" he grunted and took off my coat and shoes "your wet…come on" I followed him and shivered. He rolled his eyes; "Where's mom and dad Rei?" he glanced over his shoulders as he climbed the stairs. "At dad's fancy dinner party…remember?" I had forgotten about that. We reached Rei's door and it had all sorts of things on it. Like "DO NOT ENTER" signs, police tape and many other things. I walked through the door and he tossed me some black sweat pants a shirt and his collage sweater. "Put those on and do whatever…" My brother is 21 and is in collage. He attends Sakura University; he wants to become a drug buster. Dangerous, yes, but he qualifies. I went into his closet and changed; my brother started talking again. "Who was that outside with you?" I shuddered and I pulled on his shirt, making my voice muffled. "His name is Dai." His voice had an edge to it now as I walked out "Dai what?" "I don't know…that's all he said…Rei…what is it?" he looked at me, that _look_ was in his eyes again. The one I saw three years ago, a look I never wanted to see again as he pulled me close. "Tsu…stay away from him ok?" I started to protest, and then he brought something up that was to never be spoken of again. "Remember Robbie? He was as nice as Dai…then he tri—" SMACK! I slapped my brother across the face, hard. My face was red and my eyes are hard; "Don't you EVER bring up Robbie again…understand?!" I stormed off to my room, I could still here my brother protesting. I slammed my door shut and went to my lap top. My face brighter up when I saw a message from Rose;

**ThornBush: **TSUBAKI!

**Tsu-chan:** yes?

**ThornBush: **Bout time grumbles

**Tsu-chan: **Sorry Sorry

**ThornBush:** I have to go…homework and busy, busy!

**Tsu-chan: ** bai bai

_**ThornBush is currently offline. **_

I sighed and saw some pictures and went over to my stereo and turned on _BULLETxSTAR by Duel Jewel_. The music filled the air and I set on doing my homework and reading. I don't remember falling asleep when a rapping noise filled my room. I looked over with sleep hazed eyes and looked at the clock. 2:30am it read and I groaned, wandered over to my window; I wish I didn't. I jumped back and walked as fast as I could into my brother's room. I opened the door to find him awake and he looked up, startled. "What is it?" I walked over and promptly got under the covers and fell asleep. He grinned at me and continued chatting away on the phone.

**MORNING**

I awoke in a familiar bed; I inhaled deeply and cracked open my eyes to see I was in my brothers room. I sat up and found a note on the bed. Tsu—I had to go to work…call me if you need anything. Mom and Dad are downstairs in the kitchen…Rei. I rolled my eyes and wandered into my room, I showered and went into my closet and picked out some black pants with chains and a wolf tank with fishnet stalking. My tattoo showed and I knew I would get yelled at. I put on my makeup and lip gloss and grabbed my wolf ears and tail, yanked my hair up into a pony, leaving my long purple bangs down and put in my demonic hair pins in and went downstairs to see mom making blueberry waffles and eggs. Dad was reading the paper. It's too quiet…I noted I sat down and mom put a plate down in front of me and smiled. "Morning Darling!" My dad looked up from his paper and chuckled at my look. I frowned and looked in the toaster. I looked at my face. Two whisker marks made their way to my face. I checked my canines and found they were pointer and sharper. I made my way to the table and slowly ate my breakfast; "I wonder who's moving into Rose's old house?" My father murmured. My mother gave my dad a sharp glare and looked down at me, concern written on my face. Realizing what he said my father put down the paper and opened his mouth to say his apologies. I put my hand up to stop him. "Don't…." I looked out the window; I put on my boots and ran over to Rose's old house. I climbed in threw her window and locked the door. I looked around her room to see everything missing; I go into her closet to see her old messenger bag on the floor and the floor board loose. I opened it up and grabbed everything I could, close it back up to hear people rattling on the door. I could hear them talking. One saying "I thought this door was open and unlocked!" I hurried and put everything I could into the bag. I found another one, this one was her clothing sketches and doll designs. I carefully put that one in there and unlocked the door and ran for the window. The door busted open and they looked around. One of them looked out the window and I was underneath the ledge. I went back home to see Rei and his buddies coming home. Kei saw me and waved as I crossed the street "Whatcha got there babe?" I rolled my eyes "Keh….none of your damn business mutt" Kei whistled "Ouch baby that hurt" he put a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. "You SURE you're not a girl Kei?" he grinned and ruffled my hair. "I'm sure kiddo…" murmuring I said "Glad to know" I walked around back, climbed up to my window and opened it, climbed through and left it opens a crack. I had three doors in my room. The regular one; my walk in closet and the one to my attic; I usually store things up there that I don't want other people to see. Nobody knows it's up there except Rose, Rei and I. I unlocked the door and went up the stairs. Along the way, it had shelf type things; I had pictures of Rose and me, Rei and me when we were growing up, Rei's graduation pictures. The attic wasn't all spider webbed. Rei helped me decorate it. So it had reds, gold's, and a hint of black for contrast. I reached the top and opened the little gate and set the bag on the table and unsnapped the bag and took its things out carefully. I also took out of the other bag her messaging designs I could hear my mom knocking and calling out my name. I rushed down the stairs and locked the door, and 

put a blanket back over my door and sat on my bed, snatching a manga off my shelf and told her it was open. She walked in; "You want to go shopping?" I looked at her, suspiciously "What do you want?" She feigned hurt "Me? I'm your mother…I just want to spend time with my daughter" I shrugged and grabbed my wallet "Yeah, sure, whatever" She smiled and got up and we walked out downstairs and out into the car. She tossed me the keys "You drive…" I smirked and jogged over the driver's side and sped off. We got to the mall "In one piece and still alive" as my mother liked to say. I just merely roll my eyes and scoff. We walked in and I saw somebody I never thought I would see again….


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Memories

Part 1—Month 2

Unexpected Visitors

_What happened last time in Memories?_

_**We walked in and I saw somebody I never thought I would see again…. **_

I froze in my spot; my mother must have noticed for she looked at me concerned "What's wrong dear?" I shook my head and grabbed her arm. "Let's go mom…can't let those shops wait now can we?" She managed to pull her arm free as we passed the guy and was in front of _Pictures and Plus_. "Why did you want to avoid that cute boy honey?" I looked around for an excuse "Because mom, he's a huge jerk…and I…wanted to go shopping?" I managed a fake smile and she seemed to by it because another shop caught her eye. "Hey, Tsu, look at that one!" the shop read _Weapons and Defenders" _I shook my head and chuckled quietly. My mother had wanted to go in there and she dragged me along with her. We walked in to find all sorts of swords, daggers, and sheaths and beyond. I told her I was going to look around and wandered off. I walked over to the sword section to find all these beautiful swords, somewhere long, others where short. The one that caught my eye was one of the long ones. It had the regular shape of a sword, only with writing on it, the blade was blue and white and a line going down the middle of it. The hilt was like any other sword, only it was blue and black and the sheath had a golden/red dragon wrap around it. I picked it up to weigh it and I didn't hear my mother coming up behind me. "You want it don't you?" I jumped slightly and nodded and grabbed the sheath and we walked up to the counter. Something…or _somebody_ caught my eye and I walked out of the shop and was eye to eye with Dai. He smirked slightly. His green eyes and posture told me everything. I narrowed my eyes he was going to walk over to me but my mother came over and saved his ass. "Let's go!" I rolled my eyes and murmured and okay. We walked down and I saw the music shop. "Mom…I'm going to wander around…okay?" she looked like she was about to argue but she sighed and handed me an extra hundred. "Be safe ok?" I nodded and we both went separate ways. I walk in and saw Jay working behind the counter today. I grin and wander to the Heavy Metal section. I looked at Jay from across the CD. Jay had Gray eyes and medium length black hair and he was 21 and single. I flush slightly and shake my head. _Bad thoughts girl_ I mused.

I looked at other CD's and made my way to the counter. One of his buddies had walked in and I set my CD's on the counter. I had two. He looked up and his buddy smirked. "Well…if it isn't little Tsu!" I growled playfully. "I ain't little...ya shithead!" his face had gone from smirk to smile. "Nice to see ya kid…it's been awhile…ever since the….accident" I nodded. He had been there when the accident was happening. Jay rang up my things and I gave him the money and I whispered in his ear "Come to my house at midnight…don't be late" I hugged AJ and left. 

I wandered around for a little while longer and saw a tattoo parlor. I stood there, contemplating with myself. And gave a little rebel grin; Mom would freak out but whatever. I headed in and Edward—or Ed smirked. "Back for another one there lass?" I grinned. Ed was like the…the…Father I always wanted (don't get me wrong…my real dad is ok…I like Ed). "Sure am Eddy!" he started setting everything up and told me to sit in the chair. "What do ya want lassie?" I looked around the room for an idea. I came up with one and I was going to go through with it. "Barbwire Rose AND one on my shoulder blade with a gothic guardian angel that says Never Forgive and Forget" Ed whistled "You here with yer mum lass?" I nodded and Ed sighed. "She doesn't know you're here…does she princess" I turned around and found Alex standing there with his arms crossed. Only he called me princess. "Nope...she told me she'd call me when she's leaving and that I could get a ride home from Jay or Rei" Ed and Alex sighed and Ed told Alex to get the designs and my tab. I sat back and relaxed. I felt the needle go into my upper arm and relaxed. Rei must have seen me for he came over. With a stupid grin on his face; "Mom is so going to shit her fucking pants!" I cracked an eye open and smirked "Well no shit captain obvious" He and Alex were old friends, so they go back awhile. Ed was finishing up and I winced and I had one of my spaghetti string tank tops in my face. I blinked and snatched it and went into the bathroom and changed. The bandage still on my right shoulder; Rei asked what it was and I just shook my head and told him to wait. "Did mom send you?" he shook his head "No…I'm here with Kei and Al" I nodded and went up to pay but Ed put up his hand "Yer dad came in and said he knew you would be here and already paid for ya" I flushed and mumbled a thank you very much Ed and grabbed Rei and walked out. Ed and Alex already had two customers; Rei and I meet up with Kei and Al and we all walked together. I ran into the bookstore and went for the manga section and almost drooled. No matter how many times I see this, it still amazes me; I looked and I got some _Naruto _and some other manga I went over to pay for them and saw Kei and Rei talking to some girls and I rolled my eyes. I made my way up and set them on the counter. I had 10 manga and I paid for them and she put them into the bag and said to have a nice day and I walked out. Al followed me and I went into Hot topic. I had gotten some hair dye. The colors were White, blue and purple. I got 3 pairs of tripp pants, and a couple of shirts and that's it. I went up to pay for it and he told me the price and I paid for it all. He handed me the bag and I walked out. Al following me; We found Kei and Rei outside, smoking. I rolled my eyes; _Gunna kill em one day…oh well…their fault! _I chuckled slightly and they noticed us. "Thought we were going to have to send in the freakin search and rescue team" Al scowled. "Shut the hell up Kei" he smirked "touchy.." I sighed angrily and stormed off to Rei's car. Kei and Al looked at each other.

A pair of glowing green eyes watched from the shadows; his gun all cocked and ready. He double checked his 9mm and when he looked up again, they were gone. He growled in frustration and he stalked off. He would get what he wanted. He WOULD get Tsubaki back. _When I get her…I'll let Master handle her…hehe_ Dai smirked gleefully and his partner bonked him on the head "What did you do that for?" he whined and his partner merely rolled his eyes. 

"You act too much like a god damn child!" The wind blew their hair as they disappeared to report what they saw to their master.

I, Tama Tsubaki, hate pink. I totally despise, LOATHE pink. I whined and pouted. Which I don't do often, I hardly do pout; My mom and dad want to re-due their wedding vows and that mean's…getting remarried and my mom wants me to be in the wedding. I pleaded for some soft blues or a different color. All my mom said was "You need to start acting all lady like" I had scoffed and told her; "Lady, in case you haven't noticed, I ain't no damn lady!" my aunt and cousin grinned and snickered and my mom just sighed and went along with the wedding. I stalked upstairs and locked my room and went over to my window and opened it and a soft, cool breeze came in, playing with my hair. I looked up at the clouds and didn't hear a person come in until I saw him from the corner of my eye. I quickly stood up and he slammed me down again and I recognized his voice that made me pissed. Dai. "Filthy bastard!" he smirked "Hello to you to Tsubaki" I spat out "Don't call me that" he smiled in a mean way "What do you want me to call you?" He had his hands on my waist and I went up and scratched him and kneed him in the balls. He grunted in pain and I made my way over to my sword. I unsheathed it and it started glowing and he looked up in shock. "You're one of them…he warned me about you" he stood up and walked over to me, he went to touch it to have it growl out a warning, he quickly retracted "Until we meet again…" he jumped out my window and I slid onto the floor…who he meant by "He" or "Him" damn him! I angrily thought. I got up on shakily legs that protested and made my way to sheath my sword when I knock on my door made me hastily hurry up. "W-who is it?" "It's me!...Open up cuz!" I hissed and unlocked my door and poked my head out "What do you want?" she looked surprised for a minute and grinned "Whatcha hiding?" I must have looked confused because she started giggling. I shuddered; "What the hell do you mean?" she looked curious I noted "Oh! Dinners ready" I heard my mom shout up to us "Tsu, Candy! Dinner's ready…it's chicken and rise!" Candy looked happy and looked back at me and I shouted back "I ain't hungry mom! Just…save some and I'll eat it later!" she started to protest but then my father cut her off "Just let her be Kat" Candy went downstairs and I locked my door again and closed my window. I turned off my lights and turned on my lava lamps and rotating light thing. I closed my curtain's and laid down on my bed after I changed into my pajamas. I had put away all my clothes and everything else. I put my cosplay ears and tail away also in my closet; I pulled the covers up and grabbed my remote and waited up for Jay to arrive.


	3. To Close For Comfort

Memories

Part 1—Month 3

Unexpected Visitors

_What happened last time in Memories?_

_**I pulled the covers up and grabbed my remote and waited up for Jay to arrive. **_

I don't remember dozing off; I was watching _Family Guy_ and my eyes started getting heavier and heavier and I dozed off. _Somebody is poking me_ I thought. I tried to ignore it, but the person was persistent. I murmured out groggily "What time is it?" The poking stopped _finally_ I noted. I felt a breath by my ear. "It's 12:45am love" my eyes snapped open and I blinked a couple of times and sat up. There sat Jay; in a black wife beater and blue jeans, his hair mused up. It started to rain; the thunder came after it and Jay came closer to me and I just sat there; Jay's attractive, sure; he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to my lips; A chaste kiss I mused. He gently pushed me down onto my bed and started kissing my neck; I groaned and moved my head for access. He started unbuttoning my pajama top and I murmured "Jay, babe, this is not why I told you to come." He paused and looked up at my. His eyes shown lust, love, and curiosity; he sat up, as did I and I adjusted my shirt. I got up out of bed and went to my desk. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I went and opened the top drawer of my desk and pulled out a picture. The thunder roared loudly and the lighting flashed and I looked down at the picture and Jay came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking at the picture also. "I remember that…you were 10 and I was 14. The trouble we used to get into" we both chuckled and I put it on my desk and I went over to my window and Jay started to kiss my neck again. He moved my hair out of the way and slipped his hands up my shirt. I moaned quietly and leaned into him. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was lying on my bed with my shirt gone. I cracked open my eyes and my hands found Jay's shirt and I pulled it off of him. We kissed and he traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I let him in and we kissed hotly and fast. I yanked off his pants and boxers and he pulled off the rest of my clothes. He kissed my breasts and I moaned softly. He went down the valley of my breasts and…suddenly my window's slammed open and Dai stood there, his eyes held a…glint of some sort. I sat up and yanked on my clothes and he came closer; Dai just smirked and walked closer. Jay pulled his clothes on and stood up. "Who are you?" he chuckled, his teeth growing sharper. "My master wants to see you again…" I snarled softly and glanced at Jay. He looked at me then Dai. "You never answered my question asswipe" Dai smirked "I'm her…" he looked at me; I stood up "Best friend, Dai" Jay looked at me, I looked back and Jay hung his head and walked over to my window and stepped out into the rain. Once he was gone, Dai's face turned into a scowl. "Master will not be pleased" I growled and Rei came into my room with his 9mm and he cocked it. "Hello…Dai" Rei looked at me and his eyes read _Move…go…anywhere…not here…go…_ I went to move but it was too late. I heard the gun 

fire and Rei pushing me aside. My eyes widened in fear and horror as my brother fell to the ground. I screamed out, tears going down my face. Dai laughed and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. My parents burst in and saw their son on the floor. My mother screamed and my dad called 911. I stood up and backed away. My mother tried to reach out for me, sob's ripped at my throat and I fell to the floor, sobbing harshly. I cried into my hands. The ambulance came and took him away, I heard them yell out to take him to the emergency room and hurry the hell up. My parents followed them and I looked around on last time. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my sword and locked my door and hid the key. I jumped out the window and I went to the hospital to see how my brother was doing.

It was dawn by the time I had arrived at the hospital. I peeked through the doors to see my mom and dad talking with the doctor. I could hear what they were saying. "Mr. and Mrs. Tama…your son had the bullet enter his stomach and it had nestled itself pretty good in there" I heard my mother gasp and clutch my father. The doctor continued on. "We got it out, but, your son…he's gone into a coma, it's a 1 and 100 change he'll wake up." My mother hugged my father, and sobbed while my father thanked the doctor and hugged his wife. I heard what room he was in and went to the second floor. I opened the window and a nice, cool, breeze came into the room. I saw my brother, lying there so helpless. _I should be there right now…not him…it's all my fault. I'll go find Dai and his "Master" and I'll kill them all. I'll slaughter them. _**For revenge?**_ Whoa…who're you? _**I'm…Koori…you're sword…**_No way…you can talk to me? _**In a manner of speaking…I know who Dai is talking about…**_Will you tell me? _**That I cannot… I'm sorry pup...We'd better get out of here…you're parents are coming. **_I'm so sorry Rei-kun…You HAVE to wake up…you'd better…I'll come visit you once I come back…if I come back…I'll write you a note and…_**NOW TSUBAKI! ** I wrote him a note stating not to worry about me and don't let anybody in my room…NOBODY!... and how I'll try and be back. I fled the room right as the door opened up. My mom wondered who was in here and my dad found the note. He nodded his head and put it in Rei's stuff for him to find…My parents sat down and my mom took my brothers hand.

Two pairs of eyes watched the event unfold, one of them, cleaning his gun and another one, watching with angry eyes. The one with angry eyes turned to his partner; "You IDIOT…why did you shoot the fucking brother!?" The one cleaning his gun stopped and whined "I didn't mean to Niisama! Really, he…got in the way…" The one called Niisama smacked him over the head…"God damn Dai…You can't do anything right can you?" before he could answer, another voice came through "God god you two…bickering like a fucking married couple, master won't be pleased at all…" Dai and his brother turned around to find…

_Where the hell am I? _I thought, I saw a lot of trees. None of them looked familiar to me. I used to go into the forest when I was a child, but these parts don't look familiar. _Koori…why did you tell me to go here? _**Because pup, you're going to meet the sage. **_The…what? _**Sage…He's **

**the person you never want to piss off. He's probably going to bind us together…so we can become one…**_ Don't I have to train…see what abilities I have? _**Hai…in time young one…in time…Take a right here. **I took the right and came upon a gate/door thing. _Now what do I do? _**We wait…**_Until whe—_I never got to finish because the door opened and out stepped a man with a beard, royal clothing, a huge sword and I could sense all of his magical powers, it made me fall to my knees. _Th-This power!...where…what? _The door closed and there he stood. He looked down at me with that twinkle in his eyes. I stood up and the sage started talking "You are wondering why I am here…are you not?" I nodded slowly and he continued to speak. "You are one of the six people who can wield an element" "And what might that be Sage-sama?" "Ice…That sword you saw in that shop called on you for a specific reason…You had honored the call…now it is time to fulfill your destiny…are you willing for complete it?" "Yes sir…I am…tell me what I have to do." "You must first bond one with your sword…that would be Koori…That is why I am also here…to bond you two together…Like any of the other elements…Earth, Wind, Fire, Ice, Weather, and Water…they have all bonded with their element…now it is you're time Tsubaki Tama…Call out your Bankai!"  _Bankai…what? _**Call out…Koori Hime…and I'll take over from there…** I took out my sword and called out "KOORI HIME!" A blinding flash of light came and I squinted to see a figure. Once the light had faded, I saw her. She had wolf ears, two whisker marks on each cheek. A wolf tail, and her hair, it was kinda like mine, only she had white strips instead of purple. The rest of the hair was white. _Like mine…what the hell is going on here…if this is my fate…well all be damned! _I could hear her chuckle…and she turned around and smiled at me, one of her pearly white fangs poked out. **"Yes pup…I am Koori…I can also turn into an animal form…I'm probably the only…wolf to be…" **"W-wow…" Was all I could say; I was shocked to the core; Koori had started to glow a soft blue and she started shrinking. A bright flash and I heard a yip. I opened my eyes and kneeled down. A grown, female wolf took her place. Her fur was a soft white with black feet and golden eyes, and black ear tips. The sage smirked slightly but he hid it well I noted. "Switch back now Koori…Like I was saying….All elements have their own…unique form…Earth can have any…Wind can also have any…Fire is the fox or phoenix, Ice is the wolf, Weather can be anything, and water is the mermaid. You will all come together to stop this enemy of ours and fight in the war…People will die and some will live…Train hard and trust nobody but me or your element…Now, let's bond you two. Koori, stand behind Tsubaki. Tsubaki, don't you move, if you do, it will screw it up and we only have one chance at this…" I nodded and stood still, no matter the pain, no matter…anything, I wouldn't screw this up. "Come together these two souls so that they must forfill their destiny and the prophecy…make them bond and strong willed…" He continued on and I felt the snering pain throughout my whole body, I clenched my eyes shut as lightning flashed and I felt Koori blend with me. I stood very still and let her continue. The sage watched with worried eyes. The lighting had gone and I fell to the ground, passed out cold.

My head was pounding, throbbing with pain as was the rest of my body. I moaned in protest and sat up. The sage was leaning up against the tree, smoking his…pipe?..._ what the hell? _

**Hmm…you ok pup? **_It feels like somebody bashed me over the freakin head..my whole body hurts! _**You'll get used to that…after awhile…**_ How long Koori? _**Five more minutes…at least…**_ Gee…thanks…_** Were you just sarcastic? **_Oh my god…_** Just kidding around…can you stand up and walk around? **_I think so…Lemme try…_ I stood up, to have my legs wobble and protested in pain, I collapsed and grumbled "Totally not fair" The sage went to the open door and turned back. "Good luck to both of you…you know where to find me…don't hesitate" With that said, he turned and walked into the gate…onto the other side. I looked around and tried to get up, and got up and started walking.

A pair of cold brown eyes watched as she made her way through the dense forest. He chuckled and aimed his gun and was going to fire, but a hand stopped him. Purple meet brown and green meet brown and purple. They all looked down at me and they started talking. "Dammit!...that fucking sage already bonded them…now what? Master won't be pleased at all…" The purple eyed boy looked at Dai. "It's hard to believe we're related…I wish master would just kill you already…you're a pest and in the way" Dai smirked "The master has me on a mission" two sets of eyes, now curious; Dai continued "I'm supposed to be her friend…but I fucked that up" The curious eyes turned angry "You little retard…it's an easy mission!... how could you fuck that up?!" Dai looked down "I-I don't know…if you think you can do better, then do it!" The brown eyed boy rolled his eyes "I've been friends with her since…forever…She'd never know…" The purple eyed boy grinned. "Ryo…stop grinning…" Ryo just grinned and looked at Dai. "If you think you can do better, go down and do it you ass" a sigh. "Whatever…I will when the time is right…" Ryo and the brown eyed boy left. Leaving Dai on his own, leaving him in his thoughts. "How could he do that?...just…betray her like that…I mean, I had a good reason, but him…he doesn't…he wants to kill Master just as bad as she does, AJ, I hope you're not making a mistake…" With that thought, he disappeared into the darkness.

I must have walked forever until I came to the end of the forest. I saw another gate and walked toward it. _Is THIS the right one? _**Ehehe…yeah, it is. **_Are you SURE? _**Yes, I am…it has been awhile since I've been out of my sword…do forgive me. **I rolled my eyes _Yeah, sure….whatever…_ I walked toward the gate and it opened up and I walked through. The gate was big, with wooden doors and a bright light, on the other side, was…amazing. The doors closed behind be and I was in another world. My clothing had changed and I saw different people in villages and I saw a huge city. _Must be where the old man is… _**Ya got that right pup… **_Why would he be here?...what IS this place? _**This place is called…**


End file.
